


If Wishes Were Kingdoms

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Farscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	If Wishes Were Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

If Wishes Were Kingdoms by KarenK

_If Wishes Were Kingdoms_

By KarenK 

A _Farscape_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Mara stroked the hair out of his face as she studied him, this man she'd found on her property. She'd been out collecting her herbs when she'd come across an injured man unconscious in her woods. He had unruly brown hair that framed a well-made face. When she'd stripped him to check for injuries she'd admired the strong, well-formed limbs and broad expanse of chest. Other then the bump on his head he seemed to be uninjured. She worried though at the fact that he hadn't awakened yet. 

She drew the covers up over him and headed over to the fireplace to stir the stew that she had set to cook before leaving to gather herbs. She stirred the pot, and then as she placed the spoon to the side she heard her visitor groan. She hurried over to the bed quickly to tend to him and saw his eyes fluttering open as she arrived. He tried to sit up and she gently pressed him back down to the pillows. 

"Take it easy friend," she told him quietly and saw his look of pain. She headed over to the table and poured a cup of brew she'd made in case of pain. She returned and helped him sit up; she held the cup to his mouth as she aided him in sitting up. "Here drink this, it'll help." He sipped from the cup and made a face at the taste. "No one ever said it had to taste good to work." She smiled at him. 

"I...." he began and cleared his throat. "I feel terrible." 

"You have a pretty good sized lump on your head. I want to check your vision," Mara told him. 

"Well, you'll have to turn on some lights if you want that," he answered and she frowned. 

"It's midday and all the windows are open. It can't get any lighter in here then it already is." 

"It's darker then dark in here," he answered her in a puzzled tone. Mara waved a hand before his face and then gave a soft gasp of dismay. 

He gave no indication that he was aware of her hand waving in front of his face. He seemed to be seeking out Mara by her voice, their eyes met and she saw his were intelligent. "I found you in the woods unconscious," she told him. 

"Thank you," he said hesitantly. 

"What happened?" she asked him and he seemed about to answer but stopped and frowned instead. He stared into to space as his breath came quicker and shadows of pain lurked in his eyes. 

"I'm trying to remember...." he trailed off as fear clouded his face making him seem vulnerable. 

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "Your memory will most likely return with your strength." She stacked the pillows behind him to make him more comfortable. 

He took a hold of her wrist. "Will my sight return as well?" 

So he had noticed that what she'd confirmed that he was blind. "I don't know," she replied quietly. 

"I guess that's the best I'll get for now," he answered with a trace of fear in his voice. 

* * *

Aeryn Sun paced the bridge of the Moya. "Pilot!" she yelled. 

"Yes, Officer Sun?" Pilot asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. 

"Any sign of John's ship?" she asked. 

"No, and there wasn't when you asked me five microts ago either." 

Aeryn grimaced. "I'm sorry, Pilot, it's...." she trailed off unsure. 

"I understand completely Officer Sun," he answered in a compassionate tone. Aeryn paced, unable to deal with the raging storm inside her ever since the news of John's disappearance. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't exactly tell what. She'd seen the sympathetic looks D'Argo and Zhaan had thrown her, and the look of exasperation from Rigel. Chiana on the other hand, seemed to be the only one who understood her feelings. 

Chiana may be with D'Argo but John had always been a good friend to her and she cared what happened to him. Aeryn found it hard to sit still at the idea that John Crichton could be out there somewhere at the mercy of Crais or Scorpious. She found it even more frightening at the idea that John could be somewhere alone and dying. 

* * *

Mara helped him get out of the bed and over to the table and into a chair. "What should I call you?" she asked. 

"John," he answered and confusion spread across his face. "I have a feeling my name is John. Maybe it's a good sign and my memory is coming back?" he said hopefully. 

"Maybe...." she answered. "You were hurt and your body needs time to recover." 

"Why don't I get you some stew," she said quietly and headed over to the fireplace. 

"What is your name?" he asked. 

"Mara, my name is Mara Zukov." 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

07/05/2001 

* * *


End file.
